


Oh Baby

by Kitten14



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eliot, Alpha Margo, Alpha Penny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Julia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Quentin, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Quentin and his Alphas. Everybody wants Quentin, but Eliot and Penney aren't having it. Plus super cute mates stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega works, well technically my first post ever. So go easy on me okay. And although it is not mention until later here is what the soul mark looks like. It's the 5th one down. (https://nextluxury.com/mens-style-and-fashion/small-simple-tattoos-for-men/)

The Magicians ( Alphas/Omega)

 

“Wake up, Q,” whispered Elliot.

Let’s just freeze for a minute, so Quentin, is actually sleep. He’s fucking tired and his stupid mates, they can stay up a party, and drink, and sleep all the time, and not be tired at ALL. He has to wake up, make breakfast, go to school, talk to Alice, listen to Alice, learned new magic for things that don’t even count as things. Try and defeat the beast, who for some reason if after him(Unknowing to Penny and Elliot). Plus sex, but sex was good. But he’s so tired, tired is not good.

“I don’t think he wants us to wake him up like this.” said Penny turning on his side facing his mating mark on Quentin’s neck.

“Oh your right he rather us do it like this,” Elliot said getting on the other side.

Both Elliot and Penny bit their mating mark on his neck. Like really hard, and with that Quentin jerked up and Penny held him down as he moaned into the pillows.

“Ahh Eliot…fuck, Penny. Ohh stop- oh my god-, for a second, I can’t-” And he came, untouched, he came all over his stomach and their bed,and a little bit on Elliot. Who scooped it up and put it in his mouth.

“Damn it, you guys! I’m tired and I’m sticky, w-wet, and j-just a m-mess.” Quentin said, starting cry, mouth covered in his own come.

“Oh don’t cry baby, shh it’s okay.” Penny said, pulling Quentin to his chest, fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

“Aww your so perfect, omega, our little omega,”Elliot cooed and kissed his cheek.

Elliot was already on it, doing some sort of conjuring up a simple spell to get his baby clean. Soon enough Quentin was all clean, and he was just hiccuping slightly. This is how most mornings started off, for some reason that Elliot and Penny didn’t know was why Quentin woke up in subspace. They tried not having sex before bed, it was a tragedy for Elliot. They tried not biting the bond mark, sleeping in separate rooms, which took a toll on Quentin, since he didn’t feel protected without his alphas close by. They even tried, dare I say it, pain, yes pain, BDSM , whatever you call it. But that ended quickly since even though people think of Penny as a dick, he couldn't bring it upon himself to hurt his mate.

“Aww your so sweet Q, what to come back to us now baby. Yeah, thats it our little sexy, sweet omega.” Elliot whispered in his ear.

“Don’t wanna move. Don’t make me.” Quentin said shaking his head in Penny’s shoulder trying to mold himself into the bed.

“It is okay baby, we’re not going anywhere, okay. You wanna know why?” Elliot asked. Penny was brushing his lips across Quentin’s neck and jaw making him shudder.

“Why?” The little omega asked.

“Because, your a good boy, our good boy.” Penny answered for him.

“I’m a good boy?” Quentin asked with a cute smile on his face. 

“A very good boy.”Elliot and Penny said in unison, then smiled at each other.

“I’m such good boy.” The omega said laughing as Penny started tickling him. Elliot laughed and joined in to tickling their omega until he was pink. They slowed down and all was heard was there heavy breathing. All of a sudden Quentin sat up with a jolt. Making his mates sit up with him on guard for any suspicious sounds they might have missed.

You see Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all have different characteristics. Now although omegas can be very intelligent, they lack in the 4 of the 5 senses that help them live. Sight, Hearing, Touch, and Smell, but they excel in taste. While Betas are average in everything, Alphas as pros at all of it. Which is why Quentin is very special because instead of having one alpha or beta, he has two alphas who can take down and threat that he can not sense. Now with that being said Quentin sometimes also gets irritated by it, and let’s his mates know when enough is enough.

“What’s wrong babe?” Penney asked on alert and mentally sighing when he sensed who it was.

“Collar.” was all Quentin said rubbing his neck looking genuinely confused and upset. Looking on the verge of tears again, before it could escalate, Elliot cursed and jumped out of bed, which made Quentin whimper and reach out for him.

“Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll be right back.” Elliot said running his hand down Quentin’s back, making the omega purr. Penney growled when he realized what Elliot was thinking.

“You got to be fucking kidding me.” Was all he said, before he was out of bed too, both of them putting on some shorts.

“Don’t leave. Please,” Quentin demanded, looking quite devastated at the fact of his alphas leaving him, what did he do wrong.

“It’s okay Q, we’ll be right back with your collar, yea?” Penny said smoothing his long hair back. 

“No!” He yelled. “I don’t want you to go, you can’t go, no,no, NO!” He ranted and on the last, no, all the power in the house to blow out . Elliot’s playful demeanor changed in order to get their omega to listen. He crossed the room in long strides, causing Quentin to get scared and try to back up on the bed, but Elliot grabbed the back of his neck, making his omega freeze.

“Quentin! You have five minutes to be out of omega space if not, I’ll pull you out of there, and you don’t like that do you.” He commanded him. Quentin looked at Penny who’s face match Elliot.

He nodded. “Use your words.” Penny said.

“No sir.” He whispered.

“I can’t hear you, louder!” Penny yelled. Causing Quentin to flinch, mentally breaking the alphas’s hearts.

“No sir, I don’t like it.” He said louder.

“Good, five minutes starts now.” On the way going downstairs they heard him scream into the pillows.


	2. Collar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happens when you mess with Quentin's collar.

Maybe we should...,” Elliot started about to turn back to Quentin.

“Took you long enough.” Julia said, hold the leather collar in one hand. Rubbing on her arm. Around her was a blueish force field, protecting her from the obvious ‘threat’.

“Give us the goddamn collar back, or your not going to like what happens next.” Penny said cracking his knuckles.

“He is mine! He was mine to begin with and mine to have!” She yelled. The alphas growled at her. Their eyes turning an electric blueish-yellow.

“You abused him, manipulated him, took everything he had a crushed, you thought his dreams and fantasies were a burden, everything he had was regressed to nothing by you. You have came he to many times, with a threat. Today is the last day, you where that force field, because YOU KNOW, you know that we can beat your ass.” Elliot said in a deadly tone, that only Penny has heard. 

At that tone of voice and the look on the alphas face let Julia know that she was most likely fucked. But she played it off well, “This force field is not to protect myself, but to protect my scent from you slut of an omega.” Penny and Elliot shared a look, and Elliot turned around. “And also, I don’t know what the fuck he is doing, but don’t come crying to me when MY OMEGA, wants a real alpha.”

Penny laughed, “Okay first of Quentin is his name, not slut. Second, he is belongs to Elliot and I, most definitely not you. And third, your a fucking beta, stop using the stupid shit those ‘good guys’ taught you, it works like shit here in Brakebills.”

“Ha, you jus think you guys are so clever huh?” She said.

“Yeah because we got the collar.” Elliot said, while turning around presenting the collar in question.

Julia looked down, “How the fuck did you-” She trailed off looking for a way of how they got in her bubble, “Shit” she cried when she realized the small hole in the ground.

“Bye, bitch” Penny said teleporting inside the force field,wrapping an arm around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply.

“Be right back babe.” Penny said with a wink toward Elliot who waved back.

“No,no please I can’t leave again, no, no, ple-” Julia’s voice got cut off as she disappeared.

Elliot sighed and walked back inside, immediately running up the stairs. As he heard his omega chocking of his sobs. As reached the top he saw his ex-best friend ,Margo, they haven’t been on good terms with her since his relationship with Quentin and Penny started. Which put him on edge when he saw her holding his omega to he chest. What made it even worse was the fact that his sweet tiny omega was reaching out to him and as he looked up in one of her hands was a super sharp knife and in the other was Quentin. He inhaled a deep breath, she’s an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still good? You want more?


	3. Come The Fuck On and I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on really?

“Think about, what your doing first.” He said, “Why is this all happening now?” He thought. He just wanted to spend the day with Penny and Quentin, hanging in bed all day. Plus Quentin’s heat is in 2 days and the early symptoms are already starting for it.

“Fuck your Elliot, it was suppose to be me and you,” she said crying. I took a step forward and she pulled the knife closer to his neck, making Quentin whimper on look up at Elliot.

“It was never going to work Margo, I’m and Alpha, and so are you so start acting like one.” Elliot growled out tense and ready to pounce.

But Margo didn’t like that answer so she grabbed Quentin’s wrist extra tight, causing the omega to gasp out in pain. Before Elliot jumped on her, she quickly cut Quentin’s forearm. Elliot leaped over Quentin, grabbing Margo’s head slamming backwards. You could hear the sickly crack of her neck as it snapped.

Quentin screamed at the sight of her neck popping out of skin and her blood getting on his face. This was his first time seeing death like this. He was so traumatized that the omega inside him force him into subspace. It all happen so fast he was playing with his mates, then they leave him, then Margo takes him, that Elliot snaps her neck.

“Elli” he whispers, afraid that if he speaks to loud more people will come.

“Oh baby, it’s okay come here. Come to your alpha, omega.” Elliot came from the other side of the couch that was inside the room.

Quentin all but ran into his arms, feeling something heavy, but comforting being buckled around his neck. 

Elliot ran his finger on it. “Beautiful.” He said before picking him up and kissing him sweetly.

“I love you,” Quentin said, then shouted, “And I love Penny too!”

Elliot laughed and said, “I love both of you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but thats because I wanted to split Collar in half. Because you know.
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed


	4. Frenzy Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Quentin.

Eliot set Quentin down when he heard the sound of a bone popping and cracking.

“What’s going on?” Margo asked rubbing her hand on her neck. Eliot eyed her skeptically, putting Quentin behind him.

“What do you mean?” Eliot asked. Quentin grabbed the back of Eliot’s shirt and poked his head from the side to see what’s was going on.

“I smelt this amazing smell then, like pineapple and mangos, with vanilla. Then all of sudden it was blurry. I really don’t remember what happened next.” She explained. 

It then dawned on Eliot, Quentin’s heat. God he felt like such and idiot, William and him should’ve known that they were putting a great risk on Quentin. With them letting him outside, to class, even to the store.

“Is it my fault?” a small voice asked. Eliot looked at Margo then at Quentin.

“No Q, you can’t control. I guess you smell made everyone want to fuck you. With that being said, no more going outside or around the house without me and Pen okay?” Eliot said, looking between Quentin and Margo.

Quentin’s demeanor changed instantly, “Why? Why do you and Penny have to follow me everywhere I go.”

“What I can’t take a shit by myself or make food for myself?! God forbid I order pizza, because the cute pizza guy might want to fuck me!” Quentin was pissed, sure he was a omega but not a baby. God he hates Eliot so much right now.

Margo watched the scene unfold unsure wether to intervene or not, but with the way Eliot and Quentin we looking she better keep her mouth shut. As a matter of fact she has no idea wether she should leave or not either.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Quentin and Eliot in a major stare down contest. By the looks of it Quentin wasn’t backing down for awhile. But Eliot had his ways.

“Bambi?” Eliot called.

“Yes.” She said back quietly not wanting to set anything off.

“Get out, this is not gonna be pretty.” He said in a calm voice. If you looked carefully you could’ve seen Quentin back down a bit, but it was gone as fast as it came. 

She scurried out the room not wanting see what happens behind closed doors. As she closed the front door behind her she was met with Penny.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Penny asked confused. Having just coming back from the real world.

“Quentin and Eliot are about to argue, and it’s a long story.” She explained no meeting his eyes. And walked around him.

“Oh shit.” He said he opened to door and listen carefully to what’s going on upstairs. It was never a good thing when those two fought. All of a sudden he saw Quentin running towards the door.

Upstairs......

“What you scared to hurt me in front of her, your stupid girlfriend. You always-”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Eliot said grabbing his collar. Quentin shut his mouth and looked down.

“Get on your knees.” He said.

“No.” He looked into Eliot’s eyes.

“Excuse me?” 

“I said no.”

“You have 5 seconds to get on this floor. If not, your getting punished.” Eliot said.

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2, now would be a good time.” Eliot said.

“Never” Quentin shot back.

“1” Eliot reached for Quentin and he was to fast and ran out the room as quick as he could.

Eliot was hot on his trail, but didn’t have travel long since, a still confused Penny caught him before to last step to the door.

“What’s going on?” Penny asked gripping and struggling Quentin in his arm.

Before Eliot could say something Quentin bit Penny’s arm. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood and held on.

“Son of a bitch.” Penny winced as his omega’s teeth dug deeper. Elliot pulled Quentin’s head away from his arm.

“Take him to the couch!” Eliot commanded. Quentin was kicking the shit out of Penny and Elliot.

“NO! Let me go. LET ME GO!” He yelled, as he twist and turned. He some how got out of Penny’s grip and made a run for the door when he opened and ran to the backyard.

“Quentin Coldwater get your ass over here now.” Penny commanded.

Quentin didn’t know what he was doing but he couldn’t stop running he ran deeper into the woods behind the house. He could hear the bugs, and birds. He could hear the stream about a mile away from him. Most of all, he could hear two big, tall, and strong alphas right behind him. 

He kept on throwing blocking spells behind him, hearing he mates curse and reverse it before moving on. He jumped on a fallen branch and reached up for the next. Before he knew it he was at the top of the tree. And he was scared.

Quentin hesitantly lowered his body until he was sitting on the brach. He put his arms behind him to grasp the tree.

“Quentin, baby, come down.” He heard Eliot call. It was a trick he knew it, the second he came down they were going to hurt him.

“Q, we’re not going to hurt you. Come down.” Penny said, reading his mind.

“I don’t know.” He called, what was he doing. “Your going to punish me, I don’t like being punished.”

“I don’t like it either but it has to be done.” Eliot said. “If you not coming down then were coming up.” He said levitating. 

“I think he’s scared.” Penny told Eliot, hearing Quentin’s thoughts.

“Why do you say that?” Eliot asked sarcastically. 

“Shake it Off.” Was all Penny said. Eliot smirked. 

“You stay down here in case he falls, okay.” Eliot said to Penny, who nodded and looked up. “Damn he was high up there.” He thought.

“Leave me alone.” Quentin yelled. Eliot froze, Quentin has never said that. To him or anyone. It only made Eliot and Penny want to get him down faster.

He was halfway there when he heard a branch crack, and the smell of fear wash over him. Shit.

“Don’t move.” He yelled.

“Then leave.” Quentin said, but you could hear the fear in his voice and another crack.

“Baby, don’t move please don’t move.” Eliot begged. He reached the branch where Quentin was and saw him creeping towards the edge.

“Stop!” he yelled, startling Quentin.

Snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming tomorrow


	5. Frenzy Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile. I'm a liar I guess but school is almost out and so I'm writing more YAY. This chapter is kinda short but I'm prepping for the 3 chapter special. Hope you enjoy.

Pain. A sharp pain went through Quentin’s back and stomach, as he hit the branches of the trees. He flipped forward and got thrown back, as he looked up he could see Elliot racing down after him, as well as blurs of leaves and branches. Before he could hit the ground though,he was pulled into somebody’s arms, that he immediately clung to harshly and tensed up. So he can bare the pain of the tree. 

‘I am not going to cry.’ Quentin thought as he hid his face into, he soon recognized, Penny’s chest.

“Thank god you alright.” Elliot said wrapping his arms around Quentin as well.

“I’m sorry alphas.” Quentin whimpered.

“We need to take him back to my dorm, so I can wrap the injures.” Penny said, running his hand through Quentin’s hair.

“Isn’t Margo still there?” Elliot asked. He hadn’t quite remembered the door slamming.

“Uh no she walk out looking weird as fuck.” Penny said with a look. He absolutely did not enjoy her presence at all. He thought she was a slut and said it on many occasions.  
Sometimes to her face.

“Don’t make that face.” Elliot scolded.

“What was she doing there anyway?”Penny asked, ignoring Elliot’s early comment.

Quentin whimpered and held his arm to his chest. “Oh baby, I forgot about your arm here let me see.” Eliot felt like an idiot, Quentin could’ve bleed out by now- and OH SHIT, he was pale like white has a ghost.

“We need to stop loligagging and hurry the fuck up.” Elliot shout grabbing on to Penny’s arm. “Take us back.” He commanded. 

“I’ve never taken more than one person with me.” Penny confessed. “What if he gets hurt more, what if you get torn to shreds, what if you guys are both turned to shreds.” Penny said thinking out loud.

Elliot slapped him back to his senses, causing Quentin to jolt from the noise. Both alphas realized he hasn’t been talking for awhile now. 

“Baby, say something.” Penny commanded. “Look at me.” 

“I don’t feel good.” 

“Where does it hurt?”

“I’m not sure- ahhhh fuck something’s burning.” Quentin said going to grab for his stomach when the pain of his arm caught up to him causing him the recoil and hiss in pain.

Elliot made quick work of Quentin shirt to find that the area Quneitn hit on the branches was bruising. But not normal bruising, poison bruising. It must’ve been a Trick Tree. There is only 3 of them in the magic world but only 2 have been discovered, and he guessed the just found the other one. Plus the cut on his arm as been to exposed to the outdoors for too long.

Just when they though it couldn’t get any worse. Quentin whispered "Fuck." Before the alphas could comprehend why he said that, the omega lashed out on them both twisting out of Penny's grasp and punching him in the face, which hurt him more than it hurt Penny. Elliot grabbed him but Quentin just bit him again. Then all of a sudden he passed out. Elliot caught him before he could hit the ground. "What the fuck" Was all Penny said dropping down beside them. Worried for his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to see you in 2 days. I will most likely post 2 or 3 chapters every 2 days. Sound good?


End file.
